


Nightmares - 3- Calthazar

by KaitoKuroiRico



Series: Nightmares or Three Waking Ups and One Lullaby [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just fluffy dabble about Balthi and Cas XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares - 3- Calthazar

I dream about war. And it’s not so surprising. Raphael, blood, flashes of fire, sharp, angel killing swords, eyes that are only couple of shades lighter than mine, even lighter then the color of clear sky. Then everything again becomes red.

I open my eyes. Angels don’t need sleep anyway. Movement near the window, hurried steps.

\- Castiel, what’s wrong?

I shake my head.

\- I can’t fall asleep.

My brother sighs, sits near me on the bed and gently touches my hair.

\- You should sleep. Or your vessel won’t recover any time soon. You’re too weak. These Leviathans totally exhaust you.

\- Balthazar, - I suddenly feel such a need to tell this to him. – Balthazar, you know, right that I didn’t want… that I didn’t want to kill you then. I’d never. If only I didn’t have these souls inside of me…

My speech is rather like delirium. And maybe my brother is right and I’m just too tired, but…

Balthazar lays his palm on my forehead.

\- Calm down, Cas. Calm down, brother. I understand. Plus you could have killed me then, after you’ve stabbed sword into me, but you still let me run.

Ends of my lips turn up a little:

\- Balthazar, I think I’m becoming too human. I seem to have nightmares. Don’t make me sleep.

Balthazar smiles, bends over me and kisses my forehead.

\- Oh, don’t worry, Cassie. I think I can protect you from all your nightmares. Now go back to sleep.

I stretch my hand out and touch his palm:

\- Promise me that you won’t ever leave me.

Balth squeezes my palm in response:

\- I promise, Cas. I’ll never leave you. 

And then I finally fall asleep with a happy smile on my lips.


End file.
